


Away

by Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, but not really, kind of angst, turns to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic/pseuds/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic
Summary: This is from Kai’s point of view after Cinder gets stabbed.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Kudos: 7





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the last book in the series so don’t read this if you haven’t finished the series. This was the first fan fiction I’ve ever written without posting so there may be som Eminor grammar issues.

Kai was jogging through the hallways of the palace and then he heard gunshots and screaming. He now picked his pace up into a sprint. When he got to the throne room he stopped and stared at the worst sight he had ever seen. Cinder had a knife in her chest, which he could only guess was from Levanna. It took him a second or so before he actually saw what he saw. He ran to Cinder’s side and knelt beside her. He then started yelling her name and yelling for doctors. He didn’t see any coming so he scooped Cinder up and ran to the nearest doctor which wasn’t to far from him as they now had heard his yells. Then they took her away on a gurney to the nearest hospital.  
They took her away.  
Away from him.  
Away from his aching heart.

A sleepless night later he heard a knock on his door. 

A doctor came in and said ‘’Cinder is out of surgery, you can see her now.’’ 

He leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he possibly could to the hospital. He checked in and almost ran to her room. A doctor was already there. She told him that she probably wouldn’t be awake for another day or so. This left time for him to consider how much he loved this cyborg laying in the hospital bed near the seat he was perched on. 

His final answer he whispered out loud. 

’’I want to be with her for the rest of my life.’’ 

He stayed there, right by the side of the woman he loved and hoped that she would always be there. 

The next morning at around 10 A.M. lunar time he heard the light calling of is name. Kai jerked his head to his right and saw Cinder’s chocolate brown eyes staring at him. All that he could do is crawl next to her in the bed and let himself cry these wonderful tears of happiness all over her hospital gown and blankets. He kissed her lightly on her cheek, hair, and forehead while she laughed happily. 

After all the emotions subsided he said to her ''I love you so much.’’ Then she said something that changed his life, his world, and everything he had every thought and would think about. 

She said ‘’I love you too.’’


End file.
